<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night To Remember by Spideyfan62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781619">A Night To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62'>Spideyfan62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Senior Year Survival [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Prom, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spideychelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you guys ready?" Happy asked. </p><p>"Yeah man, can't wait!" Ned said excitedly. </p><p>"What about you, Peter?" Happy asked. </p><p>Peter thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think I am," he finally said with a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Senior Year Survival [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prom Night, alternating from Peter and M.J.'s perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M.J. just stood there, staring at the small selection of dresses in her closet, a great debate raging on in her head. Tonight was perhaps the biggest night of the school year: prom night. She had tried shopping with Betty multiple times over the last month for dresses, but she had never found anything she absolutely loved. So, here she was, trying to pick from the few dresses she already owned. There was just one problem: none of them were good enough to her. </p><p>Normally, M.J. wouldn't give a second thought over what to wear, even around Peter. Well, she might have thought about it just a little bit at first, but as her and Peter had settled into their relationship, those concerns were quickly put to rest. That dork wouldn't let a day go by without telling her how beautiful or pretty she looked, and it was honestly the most endearing thing. This helped to settle what little nerves she had about what to wear around him pretty quickly, because just like everything else, Peter appreciated her particular style because it was HERS, and that was the best feeling in the world. </p><p>Tonight, however, was different. Tonight was the night where everybody would be dressing up and looking their best, including Peter. She had no doubt that he would absolutely be looking his best, and she wanted to be looking her best as well. More importantly, Peter had just been so GOOD to her. Yes, he had had to run off multiple times on dates or even postponed altogether due to having to fight the latest super villain as Spider-Man, but he always made up for it later. More than just thinking she was pretty, he also had proven his attentiveness to her interests, passions, and all the little quirks that made her unique, frequently expressing his admiration for them. In short, he had exceeded her already high expectations of him as a boyfriend, and she felt that tonight, he deserved one thing above all others: to be walking into prom with the most beautiful girl in the world. </p><p>The problem was, M.J. did not feel like she was that girl. </p><p>She sat down at the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands in frustration. It was only a few seconds later when she heard a knock on the door. </p><p>"Michelle, honey," her mom said before she had even lifted her face from her hands, "is everything okay?" </p><p>"No, mom, no it's not," M.J. stated bluntly. </p><p>Her mom walked over and sat down next to her. "Having trouble choosing your outfit?" she asked, sounding like she had been there before. </p><p>M.J. just nodded in response, still staring straight ahead at the closet. The most annoying part of all this was that she had been shopping with Betty a few times over the last month to look for other dresses, but nothing had looked good enough in her mind. No matter what she tried on, no matter how cute Betty had told her she looked, M.J. just didn't feel right about any of them. </p><p>"Why don't you wear that one flower one you wore when you guys were in Europe?" her mother suggested. "You said yourself that Peter said you looked really pretty in it."</p><p>M.J. shook her head. "Not formal enough." </p><p>"Okay, well, what about your black one?" her mother tried once more. </p><p>"Mom, I'm not going to a funeral," M.J. said, glancing over at her mother for the first time. </p><p>"When had something like that stopped you before?" her mom asked. To be fair, that was a good point, as M.J. was into all things dark, no matter the circumstances around her. </p><p>"I don't know mom," she said, "it just..." </p><p>"It's just not good enough," her mother said, finishing her thought. M.J. turned to look at her mother, seeing nothing but understanding in her face. </p><p>"I just...Peter deserves to see me looking my best, and I guess I just don't know what that looks like tonight," M.J. confessed. </p><p>Her mom put an arm over her shoulder. "Michelle," she began, "I know how much pride you take in not being like every other girl out there, but let me be the first to assure you that you are the latest in a long line of girls who have felt this way on a night like this, including me."</p><p>M.J. raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You?" she asked. </p><p>"Oh yes, I was a wreck leading up to my senior prom," her mom said, laughing as the memories came back. "Honestly, you're handling it much better than I did!" </p><p>"How did you pick?" M.J. asked. </p><p>"Honestly, I just decided that he was going to have to deal with whatever I chose in the end, and I flipped a coin between two dresses that I had managed to narrow it down to," she replied. </p><p>M.J. turned back to face the closet again, feeling no closer to making a choice despite her mom's attempts to help. </p><p>"Michelle," her mom said, causing M.J. to turn her attention back to her, "the fact that you think so highly of Peter that you want to look your best for him is admirable, and I'm not saying you shouldn't try to look good for him, but I think we both know he'll love how you look no matter what. It won't matter what you wear or how you style your hair, he's still going to be feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I know I don't know him like you do, but that seems like the kind of guy he is." </p><p>M.J. smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly the kind of guy he is." </p><p>"So, just give it your best shot, and try and have a little fun with it," her mother urged her. "It'll all work out." </p><p>"I guess you're right," M.J. said, letting out a sigh. The doorbell to their apartment suddenly rang. </p><p>"That must be Betty," M.J.'s mom said. The two of them got up and walked out of the room. M.J. opened the door to the apartment and, sure enough, it was Betty. </p><p>"Hey, you ready!?" Betty said excitedly as she quickly walked into the apartment. </p><p>"As ready as I can be, I guess," M.J. said. </p><p>"Well, I hope you're okay with this," Betty said, and it was at that moment that M.J. realized her friend was carrying not one but two dresses, "but I saw this dress on sale in the store the other day in your size, and I just couldn't shake the thought that it just might be the one for you. Unless of course you've already picked out one, then, you know, no big deal." </p><p>M.J. reached out and took the dress from her by the hanger, holding it up to better examine it. She allowed herself a small smile; she wasn't 100% sure it was the one, but it was her best option yet. </p><p>                                                                                                                             ---</p><p>Peter looked carefully in the mirror, making sure he was getting the last loop of his bow tie done properly. He had looked up the video again on how to do a windsor knot properly, and he had been surprised at how quickly it had come back to him. It had taken quite a lot of fiddling the first time, but it felt a lot more natural this time. He tugged lightly at the ends of the tie upon completion, and took a deep breath as he checked himself over one last time. </p><p>"Yeah man!," Ned exclaimed as he came into view of the mirror as well, grabbing Peter's shoulders and shaking them excitedly. "Tonight's going to be so great! You ready?" </p><p>"I think so," Peter said. In reality, he was terrified. He had been thinking a lot about this evening over the last few months. M.J. deserved the absolute best night of her life, and Peter was nervous on multiple levels about meeting his own lofty expectations, in no small part due to the possibility that his red and black alter ego could always need to come out at some point in the night. He had repeatedly had nightmares recently regarding prom being a repeat of homecoming, when he had had to abandon the whole thing to stop the Vulture. He dreamed of something coming up, and M.J.'s reactions would vary from heartbroken to pure anger. Deep down, he knew she would understand, but he didn't want her to HAVE to understand in the first place. </p><p>The apartment doorbell suddenly rang, catching Peter a bit off guard. Happy had volunteered to drive them in a limo to M.J.'s place to meet with her and Betty before heading out for the rest of the evening, so he must've just arrived a little early. However, when May called and said he had visitors, Peter was confused, and a little bit of frustration was already beginning to boil in his mind as he began to fear that this night was already over before it even had the chance to begin. </p><p>He and Ned both walked into the living room to find none other than Sam and Bucky there. "Woo, looking spiffy man!" Sam said. </p><p>"Thanks," Peter said politely. He was about to say more when Ned, seemingly unable to contain his excitement at being in the room with two other Avengers, rushed up and shook Sam's hand. </p><p>"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm shaking hands with the Falcon!" Ned freaked out. "Or, wait, are you the new Captain America? Do I call you that now? Peter said Steve gave you the shield and all but you were still basically doing your own thing, but you know, I just want to make sure I have the right name and stuff." He then backed away just a little. </p><p>Sam let out a huff as he shook his head. "Is he always like this?" he asked. </p><p>"Oh yes," Peter said, taking a step forward to finally shake both Sam and Bucky's hands to greet them properly. "So, let me guess, you're here to bring me in for a mission?" he said, sighing. </p><p>"Yeah, it's called wishing you luck at your prom," Sam said. "And to tell you not to worry about the city for tonight." </p><p>Peter looked at them, puzzled. "What do you..."</p><p>"Sam and I are going to patrol the city for you tonight," Bucky added, stepping forward. "So don't worry about a thing. We got it covered." </p><p>Peter couldn't believe his luck, and true to his nature, he practically tried to give it away. "Look, I really appreciate this, but you guys really don't have to..."</p><p>"It's not about have to kid," Sam said. "We want to. You've been dragged into our world at such a young age and you've already sacrificed so much. When Bruce told us about tonight, Bucky and I talked, and we figured you deserved at least a little of your senior year. So don't think anything more about it." </p><p>"I...I don't know what to say," Peter stammered, still in shock at this surprising turn of good luck for a change. </p><p>"Don't say anything then," Bucky said. "Just go out there and show your girl a good time tonight." </p><p>"Thanks guys," Peter said once he was finally able to collect his thoughts. "I...I can't tell you how much this means to me." He shook both of their hands, they once more wished him good luck while also dropping some friendly tips for the dance floor, and were on their way, with Happy entering as the others were leaving. </p><p>"There you are," May said, walking up to the man and giving him a quick kiss in greeting. Peter was still getting used to seeing that; he liked Happy, but it was still a bit strange seeing his aunt with someone again. </p><p>"Well, you guys ready?" Happy asked. </p><p>"Yeah man, can't wait!" Ned said excitedly. </p><p>"What about you, Peter?" Happy asked. </p><p>Peter thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think I am," he finally said with a smile. </p><p>Maybe his luck really wouldn't be all that bad tonight after all. </p><p>                                                                                                                             ---</p><p>Peter knocked on the door to M.J. and her mom's apartment, the latter of which opened the door. </p><p>"Hey guys, come on in," she invited, gesturing for everyone to enter. Peter walked in first, the others behind him. Betty's parents were there as well, and Ned walked over to greet them, striking up a conversation. </p><p>"So, you excited?" M.J.'s mom asked. </p><p>"Yeah, absolutely, and maybe a little nervous too," Peter answered honestly. </p><p>"There's nothing wrong with a little nerves," she replied. </p><p>"I just want to give your daughter the best night of her life," Peter said. </p><p>"And that's exactly why I'm sure you will," M.J.'s mom answered confidently. "Well, I'm going to go check on the girls," she added, excusing herself as she left the living room. Peter then alternated talking with everybody in the room at some point or other as he waited, his curiosity growing by the second as to what outfit M.J. had chosen for the evening. He knew he would most likely think she would look great in it no matter what, but that didn't stop him from wondering. </p><p>"Okay," M.J.'s mom announced, grabbing Peter and everyone else's attention. "So, I suggested the girls come out one at a time so we could better capture each of the boys' individual reactions to seeing them in their outfits for the first time, so everybody get your cameras ready!" </p><p>Peter leaned his head back and smiled. "Great," he thought to himself. While he was grateful for how Mrs. Jones had been getting significantly more involved in M.J.'s life since the whole Oscorp incident, stuff like this was just a little over the top for him. Still, he saw no harm in playing along, just really hoping that his reaction didn't result in any embarrassing photos that May would NEVER let him live down. </p><p>"Well, since they're ready, Betty agreed to go first, so without further ado..." Mrs. Jones then stepped out of the way and gestured towards the corner as Betty walked out first. She was in a light pink dress, and her hair was curled up into a fancy bun in the back. </p><p>"Wow, you look amazing," Ned said as she approached him. </p><p>"Thanks," she said a little sheepishly as the two of them gave each other a hug. Peter smiled as he watched from the side; the two of them could be annoyingly mushy sometimes, but times like these reminded him how happy he was for Ned especially. His best friend deserved the world, and he was always quick to share in his joy whenever something good came his way. </p><p>"Alright Peter, you ready?" Mrs. Jones asked after a moment. </p><p>Peter straightened up and put his hands together behind himself, trying to look as formal as possible. "Yep," he replied, allowing himself to let out a little breath as his nerves came back once more. </p><p>"Alright," Mrs. Jones replied, before turning to look down the hallway. "Michelle, come on out." </p><p>What was probably two seconds, three at the most, felt like an eternity to Peter as he waited anxiously for M.J. to round the corner. Finally, she walked around the corner, making eye contact with him. Peter's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a dark, deep blue dress, her normally curly hair had been straightened immaculately, and of course, she was wearing the necklace. She walked toward him, and Peter became more and more transfixed as she drew closer. </p><p>                                                                                                                            ---</p><p>As she walked towards him, M.J. couldn't decide if the look on Peter's face was reassuring or mortifying. He clearly was having a strong internal reaction to her outfit and overall look, but she couldn't quite decide which side of the extreme it was. For her end, she thought Peter had cleaned up quite nicely. The two of them hadn't really been on a super formal date, so she hadn't really had a chance to see him in a fancy outfit in quite while. Needless to say, he certainly didn't disappoint. Finally, she was only a step or two away from him. </p><p>"So, what do you think?" she asked, more nervousness escaping her voice than she had hoped. She still couldn't believe she had let her mom talk her into this whole dramatic reveal thing. Betty, of course, had been all for it, and so she went along with it to appease them more than anything else. She observed Peter's eyes as she waited for a response. After a moment, he finally said something. </p><p>"You look absolutely breathtaking," he said, taking a step towards her, and the smile that came along with it might be the biggest one on him she had ever seen. M.J. smiled the most confident smile she had all day in response to this, her concerns having eroded away with Peter's words. </p><p>Breathtaking. She literally took his breath away with how good she looked. As her and Peter hugged in greeting, she made a mental note to thank Betty later for coming through for her. They then went through the far too long process of allowing all the parents to get pictures. They took some of just her, some of her and Peter, some of her and Betty, and so on. Finally, it was time to go.</p><p>                                                                                                                            ---</p><p>It had been a while since Peter had rode in a limo, but he had to admit he was enjoying the comforts of it. He, M.J, Ned and Betty were on their way to some fancy french restaurant that he wasn't even going to try and pronounce before they'd head to the main event. As Happy dropped them off, Peter got out first, offering his hand to help M.J. out. She took it, smiling a big, bright smile at him as she got out. He was losing count, but he was pretty sure that this was somewhere around the 20th time tonight that she gave him a look that absolutely made him forget about his surroundings and everything else as he just stared into her eyes, with her not opting to turn away either. It took a gentle nudge from Betty against M.J. to shake the two of them out of their trance. </p><p>Man, if he was going to make it through the evening, he was really going to have to get that under control. </p><p>They walked in and were quickly seated at their reserved table. Peter normally didn't like the idea of other people being so generous towards him when it came to money, but he was very grateful for one Pepper Potts's willingness to spare no expense to get him and the others a spot at what was supposedly one of the best restaurants in town. Once the food came, that recommendation was proven quite correct. As they ate, Peter and the others all fell into pleasant conversation. </p><p>"So, where do you guys stand in the best test taker competition of yours?" Ned asked. </p><p>"Pretty even right now last I checked," Peter said. </p><p>"Not for long though," M.J. added as she took a bite of her food. </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Peter questioned, giving her a challenging look that she met with her usual confidence. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to start something," Ned said. </p><p>"You guys have the weirdest way of flirting," Betty quipped as she took a bite to eat. </p><p>"Thank you," Peter said, a little caught off guard by the fact that M.J. said it at the same time. </p><p>"Uh oh, careful," Ned teased. "Next thing you know you'll be finishing each other's..." he then pointed to Betty, who quickly took her cue. </p><p>"Sandwiches!" Betty finished. </p><p>"Okay wow, did you really just compare us to characters from one of the most overrated Disney movies ever?" Peter asked. </p><p>"Excuse me," Ned said, putting a hand over his heart as though he were seriously hurt, "Frozen is a classic!" </p><p>"No, definitely overrated," M.J. said.</p><p>"Oh come on M.J," Betty defended. "Frozen is about strong and independent girls! How could you of all people not like that?" </p><p>"Sure, independent girls who deal with their issues in the most unhealthy ways possible," M.J. retorted. "I prefer Mulan. She doesn't whine and complain; she just goes out and does what needs to be done." </p><p>"Mulan is pretty good, I'll give you that," Ned said. "Anyway, I would like to take this opportunity to propose a toast." </p><p>Peter looked at his friend a little confused. They had planned a lot regarding the evening, but this was definitely not part of it. </p><p>"Look, we all know that, soon, some of us will be going our separate ways, so I just want to propose a toast to this night. You know, like our last hurrah before we have to at least actually start trying to become adults?" </p><p>Peter shook his head and smiled as he grabbed his half full glass of water and lifted it up. "To tonight, and to friends," he added. Everyone else nodded in agreement, they all took a little sip, and set their drinks back down and resumed eating. </p><p>                                                                                                                            ---</p><p>In all the fun of the evening thus far, M.J. had forgotten one detail that would affect the evening: she didn't know how to dance. Well, she had taken dance classes when she was much younger, but that was a long time ago. As her and Peter entered the school and went into the gymnasium, he must've picked up that she was suddenly feeling a little off, because he asked if everything was okay. </p><p>"Yeah, fine," she answered. </p><p>"Look, if you're worried about me getting called away from here, like I already said..."</p><p>"I don't know how to dance," she blurted out. She froze as she eagerly awaited his response. </p><p>"And you think I do?" he replied after a moment, a light, reassuring smile coming over his face. </p><p>"You...you don't?" M.J. asked. </p><p>"Well, I mean I've seen it done in movies before, but I've never actually done it myself." He then paused before adding, "we probably should've practiced, huh?" </p><p>"Yeah, probably," she replied. </p><p>"Look, we can go at whatever pace you feel like doing, and if you don't want to at all, that's fine too," he told her. </p><p>"Seriously?" she asked. "You're okay with not dancing?" </p><p>"I mean, sure," he said. "If that's what you want?" </p><p>"No," M.J. replied. "This is our last opportunity for something like this, so why not?" </p><p>"Alright then," Peter said, holding out his hand and smiling like that adorable dork he was. "In that case, may I have this dance?" </p><p>Normally, M.J. would've said something snarky initially in response, but this time, she just found herself smiling as she replied, "I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand as he lead the two of them out onto the dance floor, standing alongside Betty and Ned, who hadn't even hesitated. Thankfully, they came in on a bit of a slower song. M.J. took Peter's right hand in her left and put her right over his shoulder. She felt a slight tingle of excitement and nervousness go through her body as she felt him place his other hand on her hip, completing their positioning. They locked eyes, and next thing they knew, they were gently swaying in rhythm to the music. M.J. had to admit, there was something peaceful about just being completely in rhythm with one Peter Parker, gently dancing along to nice, soft music. It seemed the longer the two of them were together, the more he was turning her into a great big pile of softness and mush, and the craziest thing was that she didn't even mind. </p><p>As the music became a little more upbeat, they became a little more adventurous, going a little faster, and eventually Peter even spun her for the first time. To her surprise, she actually spun and came back to him perfectly in rhythm, like they never skipped a beat. Maybe those lessons all those years ago were at least coming a little in handy, or maybe Peter was just slightly utilizing his enhanced speed, agility and precision to help her along. Either way, she didn't care. She was having a blast. </p><p>No, she was having the night of her life. </p><p>                                                                                                                            ---</p><p>Peter and the others were all grabbing something to drink when they announced that the king and queen of the prom would be announced soon. </p><p>"Oh great," Betty said. "The last thing I need to see is Brad Davis and his date get crowned king and queen." </p><p>"Wow, careful Betty," M.J. said. "I think my snark might be rubbing off on you." </p><p>"I'm sorry it's just...I'm just saying what we're all thinking, right?" Betty said. </p><p>She wasn't completely wrong. While Brad hadn't confronted Peter any further in person and had all around backed off for the most part, there was still a clear lingering tension anytime the two of them passed each other in the hallway. Still, things were a lot more peaceful between the two of them than they were back in the first half of the year. However, he could understand why Betty in particular was upset as he thought back to when one of the guys on the basketball team had tossed a ball at her, with only his enhanced reflexes saving her from a broken camera and likely a busted nose. From the stories she had told since then, a lot of her further attempts to get pictures and otherwise report on the team hadn't been the most pleasant either. </p><p>"Well," Ned said, looking towards Peter, "we could do our idea a little early." </p><p>Peter looked down at the punch he was holding in his hand, smiling. He and Ned had planned a unique after party just for themselves and their dates, but his best friend had insisted on keeping it a surprise for the girls. The way Ned was looking at him said he was all but waiting on Peter's confirmation. </p><p>"I don't know, what do you two think?" Peter said, motioning with his drink towards M.J. and Betty. </p><p>"I'm down," M.J. replied. "There isn't too much time left here anyway." </p><p>"I'm dying with curiosity now anyway, so we might as well!" Betty said enthusiastically. </p><p>Peter looked at Ned and smiled before looking back at the girls. </p><p>"Alright then, follow me." </p><p>                                                                                                                            ---</p><p>Peter opened the door, allowing the others to go first. He smiled as he could tell M.J. and Betty were quite surprised by what he and Ned had planned: the two of them had more or less "rented out" the spacious roof of the new Stark Industries building. Pepper had been enthusiastic when Peter had come to her about this idea, so he and Ned had spent the earlier part of the day decorating a little, setting flowers at different points and putting up some other basic decorations that they knew wouldn't blow away if a wind picked up. Plus, the view of the city was absolutely spectacular from where they were. </p><p>"What do you all think?" Ned asked as Peter walked up to them. </p><p>"I love it!" Betty said enthusiastically. "It's beautiful!" </p><p>"Not bad at all," M.J. said, looking at Peter YET AGAIN with that same look that made him feel as though he had disappeared from reality and gone to another more peaceful and beautiful plane of existence. </p><p>"Focus," he thought to himself as they carried on collective conversation before each couple took a different side of the roof. Peter found himself and M.J. just staring out into the night. </p><p>"I've really enjoyed tonight," he said. M.J. turned to him. </p><p>"Me too," she replied. </p><p>"I had so many worries about what could go wrong tonight," he confessed, taking her hands in his. "I just wanted to give you the world, just for one night at least, and I was worried that some emergency would come up or that something, anything, would happen to take that away. But, for the first time in a long while, everything went as planned; better even. I just hope you'll remember this in the same way I have." </p><p>M.J. leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips, holding it for a several seconds. When they did separate, their faces stayed close together. </p><p>"I will," she said quietly, her words flowing into his ears and permanently embedding themselves into his brain. Now, anytime he was worried he couldn't deliver on what he felt she deserved, he would always have those words to fall back onto, that promise from her that this night would be forever in her memory. </p><p>This truly had been a night to remember. </p><p>                                                                                                                            ---</p><p>"Well, it is getting late," Peter said. "I don't want your mom to worry too much." </p><p>M.J. pinched her lips together, a request sitting on them, but still needing one last push to force them out. </p><p>"Actually," she started, trying to give them one last push, "can we, maybe, do one last dance?" </p><p>Peter simply smiled, positioning both their hands accordingly. "Absolutely." So they did. Nothing fancy, no music involved, just a soft, gentle sway as they stared into each other's eyes. She had lost count of just how many times tonight she had gotten lost in some distant place just by staring into his eyes, but it had been quite a few, to say the least. </p><p>After a moment, she shifted, putting her chin over his shoulder and pulling him into a hug, holding him close. she could feel him doing the same, as his arms held a gentle yet secure grip around her waist. They continued to sway to nothing in particular, and M.J. kept her eyes closed, trying to burn the feeling of this moment into the entirety of her being, desperately wanting to stay like this forever. Right here, with Peter, she felt completely at peace, like nothing in the world could go wrong. </p><p>Over the last year, he had been her rock when things went south. Not everything had been perfect in their relationship, but in the end, they always managed to come together and were stronger for it. In a way, this night had almost felt like the culmination of all of that, with him continuously helping to put to rest her deepest insecurities, seemingly having just the right words to say or things to do every time. </p><p>Yes, this was truly a night to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! </p><p>So, the next story will be the concluding story to Peter Parker's Senior Year. I have a lot of ideas, but I'm going to take my time in planning it, because I want to do it right. I know how I want it to end, and a lot of what I want to happen, but some of the finer details still need to be worked out. In the mean time, I've got some random one shot ideas, so if you're interested in stuff outside the series, be on the lookout for those. </p><p>My prayers go out for each and every one of you. Stay safe and healthy during this difficult time. </p><p>"You see, at just the right time, when we were powerless..." Romans 5:6-8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>